Dr Who  Cross  Fire
by davpo
Summary: Dr Who spots a poster, it's about Dr who in 3d, but how is that possible, seems like David tennant is in trouble, but hang on a second wasn't he the other dr?


Dr Who

Cross – fire

Narr: In a theatre, in London the Tarsis materierilises in the theatre and Amy pond and the doctor get out of the Tardis.

Amy: I always wanted to be in a Shakespeare play.

Dr: We are not in a Shakespeare play Amy, we are here because...

Amy: Because you heard something calling you. How you heard something calling you from space...

Dr: It wasn't calling me, it was calling the Tardis. Ah here it is.

Amy: A poster?

Dr: Not just any poster, a poster that says coming soon to a theatre near you, Dr Who in 3d.

Amy: I don't understand.

Dr: What better bait for the doctor.

Amy: Does that mean that you are in trouble?

Dr: Not me Amy, him. David Tennant.

(music)

Amy: I don't understand what's David Tennant got to do with anything?

Dr: You don't understand the reality of space and time, he was the Dr and now I will have to travel back in time to save me, um him, it's complicated. The price of being a time lord.

Amy: About £1000

Dr: What?

Amy: you said... never mind.

Narr: Whoosh back in time to save David Tennant's doctor.

David tennant: I hear a Tardis approaching. But that's impossible.

Dr: Not impossible Dr.

David tenant: Who are you? What are you doing with my Tardis?

Dr: Long story, I am you from the future.

David Tennant: I Don't like what you have done to the face. What are you doing here? You know we can't be in the same place.

Dr: Technically we can't be in the same place for long. Anyway I had to come. You my friend are in danger.

David Tennant: I am always in danger.

Dr: Ah but this time you are in danger in 3d.

David Tennant: I see, well come with me, Alonsey...

Dr: I never say that anymore. Give me a fez any day,

David Tennant: A fez? Are you mad?

Amy: It's true he goes around wearing a fez, sometimes he even carries a mop around.

David Tennant: And who are you.

Dr: Dr, Amy, Amy, Dr... Younger doctor.

David Tennant: But what happened to Donna? Let me guess, I don't want to know. Okay Doctor, lead the way.

Dr: I don't actually know the way. I kind of follow my instincts.

David Tennant: Always best thing to do.

Amy: This room is sealed Dr's

Dr: Stand back Amy I have my trusty sonic screwdriver.

David Tennent: Looks like a rusty sonic screwdriver to me.

Narr: The door creaks open and in front of them is a big poster with Dr Who in 3d coming soon, they push aside the poster to find a lot of children lying on the floor. Grabbing their stomachs.

Child: too much candy.

Child: Too much candy.

Dr: Why would anyone want to feed these children too much candy?

David Tennant: That's why.

Narr: Out of the darkness came a big wasp ready to pounce it's feelers on the children, Amy quickly grabbed hold of their arms and pulled them outside the door, however one was still trapped inside.

Child: Don't eat me.

David Tennant: Here we go, nice waspy, follow my sweet voice, taste a lot better, this way, that's it this way. Now!

Narr: Dr put a huge net on top of the wasp and the child was safe.

Amy: Where did you get a net from?

Dr: I fashioned one from seaweed.

David Tennant: Look at this mark, I know who is behind this. The puppet master.

Puppet master: Congratulations Dr. Now where do you suppose your companion has gotten too?

Dr: Amy? What have you done with her?

Puppet master: I have put her on stage of course.

Dr: I'll put you on stage and tie you up with your own strings.

Puppet master: I'd like to see you try.

David Tennant: Why are you standing there chatting to him, come on, we have a girl to save.

Amy: Ah! Now I wish I had never said I wanted to be on stage. Shut that woman up.

Woman: I am an opera singer.

Amy: I don't care, your shrill voice is going through my head.

Woman: How dare you. I have a lovely voice.

Narr: She sings very high and some of the windows start to wobble and shake and then finally smash.

Woman: oh dear.

Dr: Right you take the high road, I'll take the low road. And... Hey.

David Tennant: Sorry can't stop and chat.

Dr: Fine I'll take the low road. My word this looks like a rigging of a ship.

Narr: Trying not to get tangled up in the rigging of lots of strings attached to Amy. The Dr made his way over to Amy, just as he was about to free her. He looked up and then he saw the puppet master had caught up with him. Well not him, his younger self.

Puppet master: give up now Dr or this one dies.

Dr: if he dies now. I will no longer exist. However there may be a way, just got to distract him.

Narr: Dr started grabbing strings and pretended that the puppet master had him, when really the Dr had an idea. Weaving the strings round the puppet master the Dr said.

Dr: Oh no you have got me, I am so silly.

Puppet master: What are you doing? A Morris dance? Stand still.

Dr: Oh how I wish I could stand still, the music is making me dance.

Puppet Master: I know what you are up too, Dr you are trying to do the old drop the chandelier on top of my head well it's not going to work.

Dr: Actually no. I'm giving you a taste of your own medicine. I'm using you as my very own puppet. Now then Puppet master, urg picking your nose.

Puppet Master: Hey stop that!

Dr: Oh no what are you doing to your legs Puppet master.

Puppet Master: Ouch, anything but that, that hurts. Okay stop. I'll let them both go.

Dr: Time to go I think, Well Dr I'm sure you can handle things from here.

David Tennant: Don't worry I will look after the children, as for the puppet master, he can stay up there. Goodbye Amy was nice meeting you. Now where is Donna? Donna? Donna? Donna what are you doing down there?

Narr: And so Dr and Amy got back in the Tardis having saved the younger Dr and went to explore Saturn's rings, apparently there is a hidden planet inside Saturn's rings so off they flew on yet another adventure.

The end


End file.
